sonicundergroundfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
The title character and hero in the series. He is a sassy, smooth-talking, courageous and cunning hedgehog able to run at super sonic speeds. Despite his bragging nature, he becomes highly selfless and direct in dangerous circumstances. He is the only one able to use power rings, usually to greatly increase his potential speed, generally used for escapes. He thwarts the evil schemes o f Dr. Robotnik and is the secondary leader of the Freedom Fighters. Sonic is also known for being one of the few beings able to use the Chaos Emrelds, to which he transforms in Super Sonic. Through the Master Emreld's power along with the Chaos Emeralds, he can become Hyper Sonic. He also has a family of his own, his younger brother Manic the Hedgehog, his older sister Sonia the Hedgehog, his mother Aleena the Hedgehog, his father Jules Hedgehog, his Step father Tanic the Hedgehog, his Step mother Beretta Hedgehog, his Uncle Chuck (who was robotized, unrobotizied, and robotized again but maintained his free will), and Dr. Ivo "Julian" Robotnik (who was his adopted step brother when he was younger and being raised by Uncle Chuck). His friends span from Tails, Knuckles, Sally, and more. Birthday Sonic was born on day 162 of year 3220 during the last days of the Great War to the Queen Aleena the Hedgehog and the special operations solider Jules Hedgehog (who was married to Beretta Hedgehog) on South Island. Queen Aleena was married to King Tanic the Hedgehog (who had two children Sonia and Manic the Hedgehog), but during a crises with Ixis Naugus, Aleena was kidnapped by Mammoth Mogul as leverage for King Tanic to surrender to Ixis. While stalling with peace talks, Tanic sent Jules to save his wife so as to foil the plot. Jules did manage to save Aleena from the Mogul's underground outpost, but when their escape ship was destroyed they were forced to take refugee camp in a valley that would one day become known as Green Hill zone. Although now there was no need to surrender now, Tanic's forces could not locate Jules, as his tracking device had been destroyed. Constantly covering their tracks, Jules and Aleena tried to find their way to a nearby ally base, but began to lose hope when they could not find it. Jules would not give up, and Aleena became infatuated for his bravery, skill, cunning, and determination. The two promptly, one night, had an affair. Eventually the two were found and after the Great War, as well as Ixis Naugus's banishment to a prison zone he originally created, Aleena was discovered of being pregnant with a second child (Sonia had already been born and Manic was the third child). However, King Tanic became infuriated when he learned the child was not his, but Jules. As a result, Jules was banished from South Island and subsequently got a divorce with Beretta Hedgehog. The second child Aleena eventually gave birth to had something that no one had expected, the child could run faster than anything on the planet. This eventually led to the name of the child: Sonic the Hedgehog. Early Life Sonic at a very young age, was known for his incredible speed (which made taking care of him difficult for the palace servants) as well for his arrogance and regarded as a troublemaker. King Tanic frequently noted how difficult it was to control the boy and occasionally reminded his wife that he had all of Jules negative qualities (as a way of shaming her for the affair). Unlike Sonia (who was five years old at the time) Sonic loved to run free outside the palace and into the peasant streets. He would often play with peasant kids in games ofbaseball or freeze tag (which he always won). Sonic also would eat food outside the palace often at peasant restaurants, earning him a particular taste in chilly dogs. When Manic was born, Sonic found himself engaged with whole new playmate that he assumed (correctly so) would be more fun than his "boring" sister. While Aleena and much of the peasants were happy with Sonic action towards life, King Tanic was not. When Sonic was three, Tanic began to constantly send him to South Island's best scientist Charles Hedgehog (the brother of Jules) who looked after him as Tanic's way of getting "That trouble making, non-royal blood, blue rat" out of the castle. Charles, known as Uncle Chuck to Sonic, was in reality more than delighted to have Sonic by his side. He considered him the closest thing he had to an actual son, unlike his adopted son. Uncle Chuck's adopted son was actually the young human named Julian, who would eventually become Dr. Robotnik and years later, return as Dr. Eggman. While on a research trip into the mountains of South Island, Sonic, Uncle Chuck, and Julian were caught in a storm and Julian fell over the side of a cliff. Believing him to be dead after a narrow search, Uncle Chuck and Sonic went home. When the Oracle revealed the prophecy of the great chaos hero to Aleena, she recognized the hero as Sonic only much older. The Oracle warned her to hide all of her children (as Sonia and Manic played a vital role in the prophecy as well) and erase their memories of their former lives with a potion concocted by the Oracle himself. While King Tanic agreed to erase Sonic's memory and send him away ". . .because he's Jules's son", he absolutely refused to do the same with his own children. Aleena protested, but Tanic didn't accept and thus wiped Sonic's memory, and with special magic courtesy of the Oracle, Sonic was given a number of false memories that severed all ties with his previous past. While Sonic was unconscious, Tanic told Uncle Chuck to take Sonic away from South Island and to the Mainland in Acorn kingdom. Uncle Chuck said that if he was forcing Sonic away, he would leave to and raise him. Tanic reluctantly accepted, although, this deprived him of the greatest minds on South Island. As Sonic was being transported to the Mainland, he was welcomed by large amount of the false memories placed by the Oracle, and believed himself to be the son of two blue hedgehogs who he didn't remember clearly enough, Uncle Chuck explained later that his parents were Bereta a farmer (really his step-mother) and Jules a cook (who was in reality his real father) and were killed when Sonic was only two by robbers, and since Chuck was his only living relative, he'd adopted him. Chuck also told Sonic (truly) that he was born on South Island, and that they were moving to a new home with less danger, and thus Sonic began a new life.